


So I Gave That Man A Cupcake

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Inflation, POV Second Person, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story about Seras Victoria feeding and fattening the reader to pear-shaped immobility





	So I Gave That Man A Cupcake

Ordinarily, when a vampire entices someone through seduction, knocks them out, and drags them to the basement of some mysterious old building, it’s so they can feast on the blood of said clueless prey. Seras Victoria was an exception to the rule, as she intended not to feed on you, her helpless victim. Instead, you would end up the one fed by her.

You wake up in a dingy, musty basement, and are greeted by the sight of your kidnapper, a short-haired blonde girl who would be quite cute indeed if it wasn’t for her unsettling red eyes. Her bust was quite substantial too, their enormity straining against her yellow uniform and providing something appealing to look at, to distract you from your unease. You spot a pair of fangs in her mouth, and that, paired with the red eyes, gives you a haunting idea about what exactly what this girl is and what she intends to do with you.

She pokes you gently on the cheek, and you shiver from her frigid touch.

"Sorry, wasn’t sure if you were awake or not!“ she said in a cheery, charming cockney accent and an awkward smile. She was becoming less threatening and more adorable by the second, despite the dire situation she was keeping you in.

She gets closer to you, dropping to her knees, as she reaches out to touch you. She runs her hand over your rear, and then your hips, letting out an audible “Hmmmm,” while tapping her chin.

She cocks her head, seemingly confused by the look of dread on your face. “Oh, you shouldn’t be scared of me!” she said, scratching the back of her head, blushing slightly. “I might be a vampire, but I’m not here to drink your blood or anything like that.”

You feel slightly relieved, but not entirely, as there are still several terrible things that the vampiress could have in store for you besides drinking your blood.

"I just want to, well, fatten you up a bit,“ she said, failing to hide her embarrassment as she spoke. “You’ve got a cute face and a nice package and all, but you’re far too skinny, especially that arse of yours.”

You feel her reach around to pat your rear again. She certainly wasn’t wrong, your ass was fairly flat, but you hadn’t really payed its size much thought until now.

"But that won’t be a problem for long! I’ve got plenty of sweets down here for you, and maybe, when you’re big enough, I’ll let you play with these,“

She squeezes and toys with her enormous breasts, letting them wobble about in front of you. She stops, however, after she begins to develop a blush.

"Sorry, almost got too into it there,” she said. “It’s you I should be focusing on! Give me one second.”

She left the room for a few moments, and returned carrying a tray, with plates piled high with some of the most delicious food you’ve ever laid eyes on, and all of it desert, various kinds of pastries and puddings that immediately catch your eye. . Your stomach rumbles against your wishes, as you realize that you probably hadn’t eaten for several hours.

The tray and plates wobbled, threatening to fall down at any moment as she approached you, but somehow she managed to make it to your side of the room without it all tipping over.

"Now, open wide!“ she said. She got incredibly close to you, even leaning against your chest, so that her massive breasts pressed against you. You’re in no position to argue with a vampire, and that food does look amazing, so you let your mouth hang open slightly.

"Come on, wider!” she says, shoving a large cupcake into your mouth.

"Now chew and swallow,“ she said playfully. You do as you’re told, chewing the cupcake into something manageable before swallowing it right down.

"Looks like you’ve got a little something on your lips,” she said. Before you can lick the frosting from your mouth yourself, she leans in, running her tongue over your lips. Once your lips were clean enough for her, she sunk her fangs gently into your lower lip, drawing two small beads of blood. You wince from the sharp pain, but your pain quickly subsides, as she drags her tongue lovingly over over your wounds, cleaning away the blood and replacing the pain with a tingling sensation up and down your spine. You can even hear her moan slightly against her lips.

She withdraws her head, and lets out a girlish chuckle. “Look at me, getting too into things again.”

She snatches a hunk of chocolate cake from one of the plates, and you instinctively open your mouth again. She’s a bit less forceful with her insertion this time, letting you take small bites out of the cake instead of shoving it all in at once. She reaches for the next slice, and you manage to gulp it down in a few, larger bites. By time she places the third near your mouth, you devour it in two, and by the last, you’re able to swallow it whole without chewing once.

"See, you’re getting pretty good at this!“ Seras said, pausing briefly to examine your lower half.

"Well, there you go! You’ve got a bit of an arse now!”

You glance at your bottom half yourself, and discover that Seras was right. Those slices of cake must’ve been extremely fattening, because your body began to take on a noticeable pear shape, with your ass becoming more plump, your hips widening, and a bit of your belly bulging out too.

She seems to enjoy observing your enhanced form, as her hands excitedly groping at your rear and hips suggests. She runs her hands all over your bottom, before moving to your inner thighs, sending a chill throughout your body as her cold hands caress you. While most of her groping is focused on your heavy bottom, she doesn’t neglect your belly, which is slightly sore and swollen from how much you ate.

By time she was finished soothing your belly and worshipful caressing the expanded part of your form, your mouth hangs open instinctively, knowing that eating more was the quickest path to more attention from Seras’s cold yet loving touch.

Seras was delighted by your obedience, feeding you another slice, which you swallow whole without pause. Seras, no longer wanting to decide between groping your wide hips or feeding you to enhance said hips, plops herself onto your ample, expansive lap, leaning forwards and using one hand to squeeze your hips and ass, while using the other to pluck sweets from the plate and feed them to you. And as an added bonus, her position means that her perky breasts are always pressed against your chest or directly underneath your chin. Even with her thick uniform in the way, you can still tell that her nipples are fully stiff with arousal. Seras’s own sizable breasts pressed forcefully against your chest make you realize that you had begun sporting some breasts of your own, a pair of soft, humbly sized man-boobs which were effortlessly dwarfed by Seras’s melon-sized chest.

Your lower half continues to expand, and you choose to focus on Seras’s sweet smile, soft breasts and playful hand instead of the tight feeling building in your taut stomach, making you feel as though you might pop at any moment. The plates had been almost completely cleaned by this point, and you tried your best not to think about how much you had just eaten.

Seras notices your discomfort, and after feeding you the final pastry, she focuses on easing your belly again, rubbing it in soft, loving circles that soothe your pain almost immediately.

You glance down to get another look at how much you’d grown. Your body now took on a complete pear shape, with your hips wider than any woman you’d ever seen. Seras was practically beaming, elated at the result of her fattening session.

You assume that, since you had finished off all the food she had, you’d be able to get up and leave. You discovered, however, while trying to get up, that you were far more bottom-heavy than you thought, so much so that your wide rump kept you anchored to the ground.

"What, do you think I was just going to let you go after this?“ Seras said, tilting her head with an unsettling smile. "Making you immobile was just the first step. Now, wait right there while I fetch you some more cakes~”


End file.
